Sugar Angel
by Heartfelt Sighs
Summary: High School AU: Dean is a jock who was forced into quiting school when his girlfriend, Anna, gets pregnant. Castiel is Anna's brother and Deans sworn enemy. When Anna dies during the labor, Dean begins to lean on Castiel for support. But will their new friendship become more?
1. Hey Assbutt

"Hey, Assbutt!"

Dean turned and met face to face with a fuming Castiel.

"Hello, Cassy." Dean's frown turned into a dark smirk.

Castiel stood there glowering at the jock, trying to come up with some reasonable excuse so he didn't have to tell everyone what Dean did. He was angry, but he didn't want to ruin Dean.

"I need to speak with you." Castiel looked around. "Alone." Dean chuckled.

"Kick his ass, Dean." One of Deans jock friends called after the two who were walking to the room that the newspaper was made in. Castiel slammed the door after Dean.

"You... You ass!" He began to yell and most of what he was saying Dean couldn't understand. "And now she's pregnant!"

Dean froze. What did Castiel say?

"W-what? Repeat that last part..." Deans voice was shaky, and Castiel realized he didn't know.

"Anna's pregnant..." Dean felt his world start to fall apart. All his dreams... He wanted to go to college... He wanted to see the world... H-he...

He was going to be a dad...


	2. What The Hell

**_ONE YEAR LATER:_**

"Let me in, Assbutt!" Castiel yelled as he pounded on the door of the apartment.

"Give me a fucking minute! The place is a mess and I'm trying to make it presentable!" A voice from inside snarled back.

"Awww! For me? Am I special?" Castiel cooed as he took out spare keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"I said one minute!" Dean glared at the smaller male, but once he saw Castiels smile, he softened.

"And I ignored you." Castiel brushed past Dean and into his bedroom, squeeling like a girl when he saw the little baby.

"Shut up or you'll wake him!" Dean grabbed Castiels arm and dragged him out.

Cas watched him with bright blue eyes, trying to see a hint of a smile like he normally did when he visited.

"So... How have you been?"

"It's been 3 months Dean... I'm fine." Castiel snapped. He didn't mean to, but the subject surrounding his sister was tricky. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, knowing that he wasn't okay. Not even close. "I-I miss her..." His voice cracked as he hid his face in Deans shirt. Dean looked down at the messy haired, pain in the ass male who was a year younger than him. Don't worry, he still hated him... Just not in moments like these. Strangely, he feels like protecting the teary eyed male from the horrors of life. But then Castiel leaves, and Dean goes back to hating him.

"Lets go watch a movie... Okay?" Dean asked softly. Cas looked up, and wiped his eyes, not yet fully detaching from Dean.

"O-okay..." Castiel finally made himself back away from his support. Why did Dean do this to him? Even at the funeral he was stone faced, but as soon as Dean walked over and hugged him, he broke down. He slowly made his way to the couch and sat on one side, kicking his shoes off and curling up.

Dean had plenty of room on the couch, but he sat right next to Castiel.

"Turn so your head is closer to me." Dean ordered, but his voice was kind. The boy started complaining, but he did it, and Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer than he ever had before. Cas felt his breathing hitch, but he told his racing heart to calm down. This was nothing...

Dean turned the TV on, and luckily Harry Potter was already on so they just went back to the beginning. During the beginning of the movie, Cas was trying to ignore Deans arms and hands. Some skin was touching at a part where the shirt lifted some. Dean seemed fine, which annoyed Castiel. He didn't like being this way. Why was he this way? He glanced up at Dean and realized it was a bad idea.

Dean was nibbling on his bottom lip. Suddenly Cas felt really uncomfortable.

Dean felt eyes on him and he looked down. Castiel was looking at him with a strange expression. Suddenly his tongue darted out just slightly, moistening his lips. Without realizing he had done it, Dean let out a soft whine. Castiel giggled, but he looked very confused. Dean glanced down at the boys lips, and couldn't help but notice how perfectly kissable they were. Suddenly Castiel jumped up.

"I-I... I h-have to-" He knocked a couple books down. "W-work..." Then a glass. "Oh god! S-sorry!"

Dean glanced down at the sophomores pants, then down at his own. With horror he realized they both were turned on, very much. Castiel left in a hurry, knocking things down while Dean sat with a terrified look on his face. Dorky Castiel just made Dean have a hard on.

**No kissing or fucking yet. THIS IS NOT A PORNO. Doesn't happen that fast. Any ideas on what should happen next?**

**Love ya,**

**Alex**


	3. Taunts

Castiel raced out of the building.

"Frick!" He muttered. He tried to hide his bulge as best he could as he raced to his car. Castiels cheeks were bright red. He opened the door and threw himself in, putting the key in the igni tion and turning it.

Castiel drove as fast as he could away from Deans apartment.

Dean was in the bathroom, trying to fix his problem. He first was imagining girls in bikinis to help, but his mind kept going back to Castiel. He imagined the small male blushing and biting his bottom lip.

"F-fuck..." Dean whispered shakily as he finished up. He cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back on when his daughter began crying.

Castiel got home in 10 minutes, and his bulge still hadn't gone away. "Fricky, frickety, frick frack!" He rarely actually swore. In other peoples eyes it made him look ridiculously innocent, but trust me, the boy could do very unsaint like things. Cas jumped out, closing the door and racing to his house. He unlocked it and made it upstairs without his brothers stopping him. Castiel went in his room and locked it.

Dean hugged his daughter, Alex, trying to keep his mind from wandering. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep again. Dean slowly walked over to the crib and laid her down. He glanced over to his left and saw a small stack of papers. His chest hurt, but he couldn't keep Alex. Dean needed to finish school, and get a job... He was to young for a child... Now how was he gonna tell Castiel? And how was Dean going to be able to face the boy with what happened earlier?

Castiel was in the shower, trying to clean away today's events.

"Hurry the fuck up!" A deep voice growled, as the person pounded on the door.

"Awww! Does Luci need to get all pretty for his date tonight?" Castiel cooed loudly as he put conditioner in his hair.

"I'm not going on a date!" Lucifer protested. "I'm going to a tutor lesson!"

"Only because you are tutoring Sam!" Castiel had noticed Lucifers affections for the boy before anyone else. Sam, of course, is still completely oblivious to Lucifers fond looks. Sadly whenever Sam gets close to figuring it out, Lucifer becomes a jerk for about a week.

"I DO NOT LIKE SAM!"

"Whatever you say loverboy!" Castiel got the last of the conditioner out, and turned the water off.

"Don't act like you don't have feelings for Dean then!" Castiel felt his cheeks become pink.

"We were talking about you, not me!" Cas could hear Lucifer chuckling behind the door. He tugged his underwear on, and then his pajama pants. He had forgotten his shirt in his room.

Cas opened the bathroom door just as Michael was about to knock.

"What the-" Castiel bit his bottom lip to keep from swearing. "What are you doing?!"

"Deans on the phone. He wants to talk to you. You should probably run. Gabriel grabbed the phone." Michael smirked. Castiels eyes widened as he pushed past his brother and raced to the living room.

Cas could faintly hear Gabriel trying to flirt with Dean, and Castiel silently hoped Dean wasn't flirting back.

"Give me the phone!" Castiel yelled as he burst in.

"But Cassie! I'm having a conversation with your boyfriend!" Gabriel whined. Castiel tackled him and ripped the phone away.

"D-Dean?" The boys voice was shaky and unsure.

"Hey, Cas..." Dean said softly. "We have to talk... About Alex... I'm putting her up for adoption..."

The phone hit the ground with a _thwack_.


End file.
